Healing
by trackguy22
Summary: Sam and Patrick are both dealing with losing the loves of their life by focusing on raising their children. The two eventually cross paths and strike up a friendship. What happens when that friendship develops into something more? Sam/Patrick.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I'm a hardcore Jasam & Scrubs fan, but with Jason and Robin gone, I thought it would be interesting to explore Sam/Patrick. Since I know this won't happen on GH, I figured I would write about it. **

**For story purposes unlike the show, Sam believes Jason is dead and the Robin plot hasn't developed quite so much. The audience knows she's alive, but the Faison/Duke stuff hasn't happened.**

* * *

This is his first real night out since Robin's death and Patrick has no idea what to he should do with his time. Emma is staying with Anna for the next week and Patrick does would rather not want to go home to an empty house. Eventually he decides to go to Jake's bar for a drink so he could be around other people.

Once he walks in, he notices that the place is mostly deserted and he almost rethinks his plan when he notices Sam Morgan sitting at the bar with a beer.

He hasn't seen much of her since Robin's death and he hasn't seen her at all since Jason's disappearance. They had somewhat of a friendship before everything happened and he has to admit he misses talking to her. After ordering a beer Patrick decides to take the plunge and goes to sit in the stool next to Sam.

"Looks like it's just me and you tonight" he says attempting to break the ice.

She looks up at him and briefly smiles at him. "Looks like it."

"I haven't seen you in awhile so I just want to say I am sorry about Jason." He touches her hand. "We didn't always get along, but I do think he was good guy".

Sam nods and it's clear that wants to change the subject so he does. They start to talk about their children and Patrick finds himself laughing for the first time in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long, but I my great-grandmother died a month ago so I hadn't had the time nor energy to sit down and write. The next chapter should be longer, but since we're still in the process of clearing out her house, I don't know when it will be.**

* * *

Patrick has been hanging out with Sam for a few months now and he's somewhat surprised how close they have gotten. It's nice to talk to someone that understands exactly how he feels and he has felt lighter lately because of it.

Right now he's on his way to meet Sam for their weekly dinner. Once he gets to the restaurant he realizes Sam is already there and that she doesn't look very happy. He walks over to the table and he sits down across from her.

"Hey." Sam greets him and Patrick smiles widely in greeting. She smiles back somewhat weakly.

Patrick frowns at that and stares at her a few seconds before asking her what's wrong.

"I found out that Todd Manning was involved in Danny's switch and he knew Heather switched the paternity."

"Wow" Patrick feels shock and anger on her behalf and waits for her to finish her thoughts.

"He helped take away the first few months with Danny that Jason and I would have had with him. I have Danny back now, but Jason will never have that time with him."

During their meal Sam continues to tell Patrick about what happened and despite the seriousness of the situation, he can't help but find certain portions of her story amusing.

"You seriously jumped on Manning's back. Remind to stay on your good side." Patrick smiles at image of a tiny Sam on jumping on man twice her size.

"You should because you know I could take you if need be." Sam quips.

She smiles back at him and Patrick is happy that he was able to cheer her up somewhat. "I have no doubt that you could." They both to smile at each other until Sam breaks the stare to finish her meal.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have to admit its been somewhat difficult finding inspiration because I haven't been enjoying GH lately. I hate the storylines that Patrick and Sam are in which is sad since they are the only characters I am actually still invested in at this point. The good news is that I did find some inspiration so here the next chapter. I already have some ideas for the next chapter so I'm hoping it won't take as long for an update.**

* * *

_Six months Later_

Patrick adjusts his bow-tie in the mirror and grins when it finally gets it perfect. He is currently getting ready for the nurses ball and he has to admit that he is really looking forward to it. He leaves the bedroom, but not before smiling wistfully at a picture of Robin. This night would have meant a lot to her and he can only hope this year's ball will be a fitting tribute to her.

A few months ago, the thought of this ball would have sent Patrick into a fit of anger and grief, but he has been feeling a lot better since he has started talking to Sam again. Having someone to confide in that is going through the same type of situation as him has made things a lot easier. He and Sam managed to talk about what happened with Robin's death and the blame he placed on Jason. He will never find what Jason did for a living acceptable, but he has finally managed to work through his misplaced anger towards Jason.

He glances at his watch and realizes that he has to get a move on or he'll be late picking up Sam. She donated quite a bit of money to the cause and in gratitude (and because he enjoys her company) Patrick asked her to be his date. He picks up his tuxedo jacket that is draped over the back of the couch and then picks up his car keys before walking out of the door.

X

Once Patrick finally gets to the penthouse, he knocks on the door and waits for Sam to open the door. When the door swings open he is awestruck from what he sees. Sam is wearing white dress and her hair is up. It's not like he hasn't seen Sam dressed up before, but tonight it's as if he's seeing her in a different light.

"Hey Patrick." Sam greets him with a smile and gestures for him to come in. Patrick walks in silently still unable to form a sentence.

"Wow…. You look beautiful" He compliments once he is able to get his mouth to move.

"Thank you." She smiles warmly at him. "You look pretty good yourself." Her smile grows bigger and Patrick feels a slight rush run through his body.

They continue to stare at each other, their eyes taking in every intricate detail of each other until they are distracted by babbling sound.

Patrick turns toward the sound and sees Danny sitting in his playpen. He smiles and walks over the mini-Jason. "Hi Danny. How are you buddy?" He crouches down, his large hand rubbing Danny's tiny one. In response Danny automatically grabs Patrick's index finger. While Danny continues playing with Patrick's finger, he turns toward Sam again. "Is this little guy coming with us?" He looks up at Sam who has been watching them with a smile.

"No. Actually Kristina and Molly are coming to watch him. They should be here any minute. Kristina wasn't up to coming to attending the ball and Molly decided to keep them company." She glances at the clock before turning back to Patrick.

"That makes sense considering her recent loss. Anna wasn't up to coming to the ball either so she decided to spend time with Emma instead."

"The ball was something that Robin really enjoyed I can understand why it would be difficult for her. How are you doing with all this?" She moves to sit on the couch.

"I'm doing pretty okay actually. I can't say it doesn't hurt a little to know Robin can't be there, but

Patrick's attention goes from Sam to Danny when he feels the latter grab his sleeve. Danny clearly wants to be picked up so Patrick obliges. Patrick smiles a bit when Danny stares unblinkingly into his eyes looking every bit like his father. He sits next to her on the couch and Danny playing happily in his lap.

He and Sam continue their conversation until Kristina and Molly finally arrive. Sam kisses Danny goodbye and they leave for the ball.

X

The ball is in full swing and Patrick has been having a great time. There was a great tribute to Robin and. He and Sam also ran into Alexis and Monica at some point. He had to laugh to when they each pulled out photos of Danny to show around. It an interesting thing to see two powerful women go into grandparent mode.

At the moment he and Sam are sharing a dance. It's been so long since he's shared a dance with anyone and he has to admit that it feels nice. They smile at each other and once again he feels a warmth run through his body.

X

After the evening is over he takes Sam home and walks her to the penthouse. The two stand near the door to say their goodbyes for the night.

"I just wanted to say thank you for being such great company." Patrick smiles softly at her.

"It was no problem. It was nice to have one night to dress up and have fun. I haven't gotten to do that in while." She smiles back sincerely.

"Well I don't want to keep you any longer, so I guess this is goodnight." He grins before leaning in to hug her.

They stay in the embrace for a few seconds before they begin to pull away. It is then that their eyes meet. Tension fills up the room and Patrick finds himself moving his head closer to Sam's. His hands slowly wrap around her waist and he pulls her in for a kiss. Their lips move against each other for a few moments before they slowly pull away, the kiss ending just as quickly as it started.

"We... uh … we...shouldn't have done that." Sam utters clearly flustered with the situation.

"I…um… I should go" Patrick utters just as flustered and he leaves just as quickly. The door closes behind him as soon as he steps out of the door way.

He can't believe he kissed Sam, especially on a night that meant so much to Robin. It's also way too soon. She's still grieving Jason's death and he has been grieving Robin. These are the thoughts that run through is mind, but they still don't curb the part of him that enjoyed the kiss and wants to do it again. Patrick can handle a lot of things, but he doesn't know how to handle this situation at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have to admit I'm not happy with Patrick or Sam's storylines on GH at all, but the good news it has given me a few idea's of what I would rather be seeing. So here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Patrick stands at the door of Sam's penthouse nervously waiting for her to show up. It had been a week since the Nurses Ball and he and Sam had been avoiding each other. Part of him was glad for the space because it gave him some time to think about their kiss, but the rest of him has to admit that he misses her. Ever since that night at Jake's they haven't gone more than few days without talking to each other, whether it be in person or through other means.

He is broken out of his thoughts when he sees Sam walking towards him carrying what looks to be box of flies from her PI office.

"Hey. I didn't expect to see you here." Sam greets him cautiously.

"I… Um… Let me get that for you." Patrick says before taking the box from her, waiting while Sam unlocks the door.

The two walk into the penthouse and Patrick sets the box down on the desk.

"I figured we should talk about what happened after the ball." Patrick looks at Sam

"Ok. Let's sit." She makes a gesture toward the couch and they both take a seat.

"Where's the little guy?" He asks referring to Danny.

"He's with Alexis. She's bringing him back later. I just hope he doesn't come home with another costume." She shrugs with faux-horror.

Patrick and Sam both laugh remembering all too well the baby Santa and Easter Bunny costumes that Alexis bought for Danny.

They both sober up, and Patrick looks at Sam sincerely before he begins to speak.

"Emma has really missed you this last week." He blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Really?" Sam smiles softly, having missed the young girl as well.

"Yeah, she mentioned missing your pretend stakeout/tea parties quite a bit. At one point, she asked me to buy her some scuba gear so she could get to you." He laughs thinking back to that particular conversation with his daughter.

"I'm not surprised, Emma's can be very determined when she wants to be." Sam smiles in amusement.

"She wasn't the only one that missed you." Patrick grabs her hand, "I really missed you too. I just didn't know how to handle things after what happened. I won't lie, I did enjoy the kiss, but I think I just got caught up in the magic of the night. " He finishes nervously hoping he isn't hurting her.

"I agree. It was the first time I had a formal night out since the last one I had with Jason and that one didn't go very well. It was a big step for me and I got swept up in the moment." Sam explains slightly relieved that Patrick seems to feel the same way.

"I don't want to lose our friendship. So I think it would be best if best if we just forget it ever happened." Patrick makes the suggestion, but is unable to stop the rush of disappointment that runs through him.

"So we both agree that it was a onetime thing. And now we can go on from here." Sam agrees smiling at him.

"Okay. Well I don't want to take up anymore of your time, so I guess I should take off."

"You weren't taking up my time. I'm actually glad we had the opportunity to talk about us." Sam reassures him.

They both stand up and Sam walks Patrick to the door of the penthouse, opening up the door for him.

"So I guess I'll see you for our weekly dinner?" Sam smiles up at Patrick causing warmth to run through his body.

Patrick smiles back before realizing that the dinner is four days away and he has really missed

"Yeah I'll be there. But I was thinking I'd come see you at your office tomorrow and we could have lunch?" Patrick suggests hopefully.

"Okay. I should be in the office around 1 so come in around then." Sam nods in confirmation.

Outwardly he grins at her happy at the prospect of lunch, but inwardly, he's excited because he has really missed spending time with her and he didn't really want wait four days to see her again.

"So I'll see you tomorrow." Sam smiles at him the look on his face causing slight butterflies.

"Okay" Patrick nods before affectionately squeezing her shoulder and walking out of the Penthouse.

X

Patrick is halfway home before he finds himself turning around and heading back to the Penthouse. He walks with purpose to the door knocking with swiftness. Sam opens the door obviously surprised to see him.

"Patrick. What are you do-" Is all she is able to get out before his lips are on hers.

The kiss turns passionate almost immediately and Patrick feels the vibration of a moan coming from Sam's mouth. As a result, Patrick slowly backs them over to the couch sitting, dragging Sam with him. She straddles him and if possible the kiss becomes more passionate.

They pull away from the kiss in order for Sam can take off his shirt. Patrick grins sexily at her and slowly pulls her shirt over her head before throwing it across the room. He moves his hands down her body stopping at her bra-covered breasts before gripping her waist. He marvels at how big his hands look around her waist, only coming out of his dazed state when Sam rubs his chest.

He hauls her into the kiss that turns automatically turns fiery and before he knows it Sam hands are at his waist ….

Patrick jolts awake, his body shaking slightly. He wipes his eyes and adjusts himself before looking around the bedroom. He can't decide whether or not he's disappointed or relieved that he didn't finish the dream. This isn't the first dream he's had about Sam since they've become friends again, but it's the first time the dream has been so vivid.

He thought that he and Sam clearing the air about their kiss would result in things going back to normal, but the dream just proves what he's been trying to ignore for awhile now.

_He is falling for Sam._

X

Across town, Sam lay in her own bed, having come to the same conclusion after waking up from her own dream.


End file.
